


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by cymyguy



Series: 12 Days of Kagehina Christmas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Airports, Christmas, F/M, Genderswap, Naughty Natsu's Date-Screening Services, Professional athlete, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: I present to you...12 Days of Kagehina Christmas!A series of fics for my favorite pairing on my favorite holiday~Your typical chance airport meeting AUOr is it





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> song: "I'll Be Home For Christmas" - I like the Rascal Flatts version

Kageyama is a frequent flier, so all the regular procedures are second nature by now, and she has time in airports to observe her surroundings. They tend to get a little more lively around the holidays, so she isn’t surprised when a young teenager with wild red hair boards the same flight. She isn’t surprised, but she is concerned.

The girl looks pretty much lost. She studies her ticket furiously, then finds her seat and sits down like it’s her only claim in the world, that and the small bag in her lap. Kageyama is across the aisle and a few rows back. She looks that way every so often as they take off. The girl doesn’t seem to know the middle-aged woman she’s seated next to. No one comes by to speak to her either, except the attendant handing out sodas. She’s a cute girl, tiny and round-faced. That makes Kageyama even more concerned.

When they land, the girl races for the door, beating the rest who have to grab their luggage from the overhead. But when Kageyama gets into the terminal, she sees her again, standing at the edge of the little enclave, looking left and right down the long halls of the airport. She checks her phone, looks around a little more wildly, then turns back into the enclave, and takes the chair at the end of the seating row.

Kageyama guesses she’s in middle school or just barely high school, and in either case does not approve of her traveling alone. She scowls as she looks around the enclave, glaring at the one man she makes eye contact with. She looks at the girl again, whose back is to her. Kageyama pulls her suitcase around to the other end of the row, and casually as she can, sits down, so that there are the maximum three seats between them.

She gives it 10 minutes. The girl has not been collected by a guardian of any kind, and Kageyama has been worried enough by a few of the people looking in their direction that she wishes she were sitting right next to her so that the seat could not be taken by someone much more inappropriate for it. She clears her throat lightly and speaks.

“Are you waiting for a taxi too?”

The girl looks at her, then looks around, then looks at her again.

“Me?”

Kageyama nods.

“No, my brother’s coming to get me.”

“Oh.”

The girl checks her phone often over the next few minutes. Then she asks:

“How much does a taxi cost?”

“About 4000 yen.”

The girl nods, but stays in her seat.

Kageyama keeps her voice as flat as possible, and looks absently across the terminal, as she says:

“Did you fly alone? That’s not very safe.”

“Well we could only afford one ticket.”

She shrinks into herself, and Kageyama silently approves of her awareness in giving information to a stranger. But the girl seems to regain nerve, hopefully only for the fact that Kageyama is a young woman and doesn’t look the sketchy type. The girl says:

“My parents saved up, it’s my brother’s Christmas present, for me to come visit. I haven’t seen him in two years.”

“Oh. I see.”

The intercom crackles with an announcement for boarding. Kageyama taps a finger against her thigh.

“Is he running late?” she asks the girl.

“I don’t know, he hasn’t answered my texts.”

The little wobble of worry in her voice makes Kageyama feel totally bold enough to kick this brother’s ass, if he ever shows.

“Maybe traffic’s bad,” Kageyama says. “Taxi should’ve been here by now too.”

When she glances, the girl is looking at her.

“Did you come here for Christmas too?”

“To see my parents, yeah.”

“Where do you live?”

“Italy. I work there,” Kageyama says.

“What kind of job?”

“I’m on a pro volleyball team.”

“Really?!”

Suddenly the girl is only one seat away.

“My brother loves volleyball, he played in high school and college, and now he’s a coach.”

“Really.”

“He was really short but he was the ace in college, he can jump crazy high, I loved watching him play. I miss it.”

“That’s—pretty cool.”

“My brother’s pretty cool. Except now.” She pouts, looking at her phone in her lap.

“Why do you live far from your brother now?”

“Oh, we moved from Japan when we were little, but two years ago Obaa-san got really sick and Ojii-san needed help taking care of her, so Nii-chan decided to come back.”

“I see.”

“What’s your name?” says the girl.

“Kageyama.”

“Can I ask how old you are, Kageyama-san? If you don’t mind answering.”

“Twenty-four.”                  

“You’re the same age as my brother. As soon as he came back here without a girl or boyfriend my grandparents started trying to get dates for him. They think he’s getting really old and not being serious about it when he should be.”

“All families must be like that,” says Kageyama. “My parents are the same. They probably have a New Year’s date for me. I just never show up for the dates, though.”

“Wow, you’re a savage!”

Kageyama tries to decipher this, as the girl goes on.

“My brother’s too nice to refuse, he always goes on the dates, but I guess he’s never liked any of them because he never goes on a second one. Do you go on regular dates a lot? Like with people you pick out?”

“Not really.”

“My nii-chan has a lot of friends but apparently he doesn’t want to date any of them. He’s super popular though, they all say he’d be a great boyfriend. He cares a lot about everyone, and he always works hard.”

“That’s good.”

She might have believed he’s a decent guy, if not for leaving his sister abandoned at the airport like this.

“What kind of people do you like?” the girl says. “For dating.”

She eyes her. “All I know is that I don’t like the kind my parents like.”

The girl laughs.

“There’s this boy I like at school,” she says, “But he’s two classes ahead of me and doesn’t even know who I am. I have to ask my brother what to do.”

“If your brother doesn’t even date is he the best person to ask about something like that?”

She flushes. “Well, it’s not as embarrassing when I talk to him. He’s easy to talk to.”

“Is he usually late?” Kageyama says.

“Sometimes, but I thought he would tell me…”

She is looking at her phone again, chewing on her lip.

“If he can’t answer, I’m sure he’s on his way,” Kageyama says.

“Yeah, probably. What volleyball position do you play?”

“Setter.”

“Are you one of the tallest or are you actually short for your team?”

“Probably average.”

“How tall are you?”

“180 centimeters.”

“Omg.” She giggles. “My brother’s 170.”

Yeah, Kageyama’s definitely kicking this guy’s ass.

“Is it hard to find people as tall as you? Like for dates? Or do you not care about height?”

“I guess it’s not a major concern.”

“Do you like dark or light hair?”

“Um, I don’t care.”

“Do you like fun people, or more serious people.”

“I…I don’t dislike fun people.”

“What do you like to do for dates? Do you like movies, or nice dinners, or do you like to do activity things like roller skating or something?”

“All the dates I’ve been on were dinner dates.”

“Do you like clean faced guys or guys who have to shave a lot? And would you like a guy who dresses well, like tucks his shirt in? Oh. Wait. Are you a lesbian?”

She blinks. “Um, no. I’m not. Do I—seem like one?”

“I couldn’t really tell.”

Kageyama is silently relieved that she hasn’t been giving off a predatory vibe.

“You’re hot,” the girl says, “And you have really nice eyeliner, and you have long legs like a model. Do you want a really hot guy?”

Kageyama stares at her. The girl bows hurriedly.

“I’m sorry Kageyama-san, that was impolite of me.”

“It’s fine.” She tucks some hair behind her ear. “I mean, wouldn’t everybody like a hot person if they could get one? Like BTS or something, everybody wants to date them.”

The girl’s jaw drops, then jumps into a smile at the speed of light.

“Oh my gosh, are you an Army?”

Kageyama’s cheeks get a little pink.

“Who’s your bias?” the redhead almost shouts.

She shrugs. “Who’s yours?”

“V.”

“I like Jimin.”

The girl squeals into her hands.

“You’re even old enough to date them, Kageyama-san, that’s so awesome! What hair color do you like the best on Jimin?”

Kageyama is glad to talk less about herself, and the subject doesn’t change until the girl looks up at someone’s call, and Kageyama sees her spitting image in adult male form.

“Natsu!”

“Sho-chan!”

He is running flat-out through the terminal. Luckily it’s almost empty. The girl shoots out of her seat and meets him, throwing herself into his body. He drops his coat and catches her, squeezes her, then puts her at arm’s length.

“Are you okay?” he shouts. “How long have you been waiting? When I was ready to come my car wouldn’t start, and I couldn’t get any of my friends to pick me up because they’re mostly out of town, and then all the taxis were being used too so I had to wait even longer. I ran halfway to the bus stop before one finally came. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m happy to see you.”

Their hug is long and warm and full of smiles.

“Merry Christmas Shoyo.”

“I’ve never gotten a better present.”

Kageyama is apparently so interested that she has kept watching like a total creep. She flushes to herself and moves quickly to leave the scene.

“Nii-chan you finally cut your hair.”

He grumbles something. “When did you start wearing makeup on your eyes?”

“You don’t think it looks good?”

“No no, of course it does, it’s really nice. It just makes you look older, and it’s weird for me to see.”

“Are you in a relationship?”

Kageyama can still hear the wild tones of her voice.

“Do you have to ask about that right away like Mom would? Wait, did she tell you to ask?”

“Sho-nii-chan, are you or not?”

“No—”

“You said I could set up your next date, right?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay, she’s right over there. I met her while I was waiting.”

And she pulls her brother toward Kageyama, who has frozen in place.

“This is Kageyama-san, and I think she’s wife material!”

“Gah! Natsu you can’t just—say—”

Kageyama turns, hair sweeping over her shoulder, and he stares at her. His assumption is that she must be some international model who speaks five languages and is here on a job. His face goes brighter and brighter red. He can hear his sister’s giggles in the background, which doesn’t help matters.

Kageyama is finally making sense of the earlier interview by the girl, and she shoots her a dark look now. Natsu only grins back.

“She’s a professional volleyball player,” his sister says.

“She’s—a _what_?”

His open stare is irritating her, and embarrassing her a little since he’s not a bad looking guy. He seems lean, fit, under the thin green sweater.

“Actually,” Kageyama says, “I’d like to say something to you.”

“Oh, okay,” is his dumb reply.

“You don’t have an excuse for being late to pick her up,” she says, “Because you should’ve been here a full hour early, to make sure you were on time no matter when she got in. People can’t be trusted, you know, and she’s still a young girl and people were taking notice of her being alone. And even though she’s smart there are a lot of things that could happen that she wouldn’t be able to control, and if something did happen it would be on you. Your parents are trusting you, she’s trusting you, and I don’t think you take that seriously enough.”

“What?” the guy says. “Of course I take it seriously, and who are you to tell me that my family shouldn’t trust me?”

“What if someone else would’ve sat down by her?” Kageyama talks louder. “Even if she didn’t get taken she could’ve been touched or taunted or threatened—I’m not trying to scare you,” she says to Natsu. “But if someone hadn’t stayed with her anything could’ve happened because she was vulnerable.”

He doesn’t fill the silence with another protest. He is cocking his head at her.

“Wait, so you waited here to make sure she was okay?” He glances at Natsu. “You were watching out for her?”

“Yeah and what if I hadn’t been?” Kageyama says.

“But you were.”

He is grinning. She rolls her eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you Kageyama-san,” his sister echoes.

Kageyama looks at the floor, nodding once.

“I’m Hinata Shoyo,” he says. She watches thick lashes blink over the warmest brown eyes.

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Do you want to share the taxi with us, Kageyama-san?” says Natsu. “Since they’re all being used.”

Kageyama doesn’t appreciate those sweet smiles anymore. But she shrugs.

“If you don’t mind.”

She glances at Hinata Shoyo. When he registers that she is looking at him, he blushes.

“Of course! Of course not! Of course we don’t mind,” he says.

He turns on his heel and marches off. Kageyama follows them. Natsu glances back at her, then leans closer to her brother, walking on her tiptoes to speak at his ear.

“I asked her, and she said she doesn’t have a height preference.”

“Natsu stop talking right now!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic coming December 7


End file.
